Disconnected
by PercyFosterMellark
Summary: Everybody knows the song is about somebody. My family? I'm pretty sure they have a pretty good idea of who's it's about. .Some fans thing it's about Lou, my current girlfriend. And the rest? They think it's about them, and I'm just the 'famous guy' who's perfect for them, that by a chance remembered them. But if they only knew. That it's about her.
1. Chapter 1

Everybody knows the song is about _somebody_.

My family? I'm pretty sure they have a pretty good idea of who's it's about, but for the most part, they really don't care.

Some fans thing it's about Lou, my current girlfriend, and the lead singer of our band.

And the rest? They think it's about them, and I'm just the 'famous guy' who's perfect for them, that by a chance remembered them.

Not to be rude, but sometimes it makes me want to laugh, not to be mean, I don't remember half of those girls. Those crazy ones who ask for a kiss or me to sign parts of them. But only if they knew.

That it's about _her_.

* * *

It's normal. Not normal, I guess. But I have gotten used to it. So used to it, sometimes I just wish it would go away. I am just a normal guy, who somehow got on a stage and ends up singing some songs in front of millions of people. I can hear shouting through the closed door, in my hotel room, on the fourth floor.

Some of the fans have been here before we even landed, asking for autographs. Somebody managed to get my sweatshirt. Don't ask, even I don't know how. That's when the started freaking out, yelling something about me being shirtless. Trust me, it's happened before, and in the back of my mind, I expected it to happen again.

Right now, I try to make the best of how quiet it is right now. For now, this is how quiet it will be for the rest of the day. And the concert? Only about ten thousand times louder. I wrap my arm around Lou's waist tighter, and burry my face in her neck, and I can tell she smiles.

"Your hair smells good." I mumble, and Lou laughs.

"You say that every time," She tells me, and I feel her hand wrap around my arm. "I don't get how apples smell good."

I give her a pouty face, and I tuck a few strands of hair behind her ears. "I think apples smell good, okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Foster. Are you still going to sing your songs tonight?" She asks me, her eyes meeting mine, and I want to say no. Tell that I don't want to sing songs about _her_, at least not when my family is gonna be there, watching us. Lou, happened to be the only other person who listened to me about what happened. After her adoption went through, anyways. Lou never mentions her name, in fact, she's very careful about it, as if it would still hurt me.

"I promised the fans," I say shrugging. "What harm will it do? One or two passed out girls, Lucy?"

Lou's eyebrows scrunch together, and she sakes her head. "Don't call me Lucy, Foster. You'll wish you never did."

"And yet, the fans get to call you Lucy?" I ask her, smiling. I still don't get why she hates her name. I think it's pretty.

She punches my shoulder playfully, and I groan, rubbing it. "The fans would not like the way you treat me." I tell her, rolling out of the bed, looking through my bag for a clean pair of jeans, ignoring the small black box in the bottom of my bag. I told moms my plan last night when I saw everybody. Well, most of them anyway.

I don't bother putting on a shirt, and I look at the time. It's a lot later than I thought, 1:30. I blame time zones, and the concert starts at seven, so we actually only have a few hours before we have to start rehearsing. The moment I open the sliding glass door to the porch thingy, everybody breaks out into a screaming fit. I see signs flying around, and flashes going off. I can hear what they're saying. Some are saying 'I love you!' Like they always do.

When the screaming gets louder, I know Lou has decided to come out as well, and I feel her arms around my bare waist. "Having fun teasing the fans?" She asks, and I shrug.

"It's not my fault that _somebody_ decided take my shirt." I tell her, and she laughs, my arm wrapping around her shoulders.

A few hours later, a few minutes before the concert starts, everybody shows up again. Mariana and Jesus bickering over something. Stef and Lena telling how proud they are of me, and mention something about why Callie can't make it. Something about her college. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Callie, that she's in college, learning about something she wants to do.

"It's good to see you, little guy." I tell Jude, messing up his hair.

"Yeah," He says simply. "I missed you."

The twins finally stop fighting, and Jesus looks at me. "Hey dude, are you gonna sing your song tonight? The chicks dig you when you do."

"Yeah, why?"

"When are you going to tell your fans who it's about?" Mariana asks, and I shrug.

Then Moms are pushing them out of the small room, telling them to go eat the food or play video games on the TV behind stage. "Hey, B, are you still thinking about doing that tonight?" Stef asks, and my pocket grows heavy.

"Wha- Oh, yeah! Proposing to Lou? Yeah, why?"

Stef just gives me a small smile, and hugs me. "Nothing, Me and Lena just wanted to make sure this is what you want," She pats my back. "Go put on a show, B."

And so I do.

I go on stage, holding hands with Lou like I always do. Then all of us answer questions, Lou, Mike, Brittany and I.

Then I start playing the keyboard, and Lou starts singing when Mike hits the first few notes on his guitar, fans still going crazy. When the song is over, it's the same thing. I start playing another song, and Lou starts singing.

Until she calls me up to the mic, the fans screaming louder than ever. "Brandon is gonna come up here and sing the last song of the night for all of you guys."

I step up to the mic, and give them my best smile, looking closely at each face that I see. "If you know the words," I say, grabbing my guitar. "Please do sing along." Everybody is quite, and I feel weird, but I shrug it off, and start singing.

When I get to the chorus, everybody starts to sing along.

_I like the summer rain._

I try to picture it, how the rain was the last summer I got to spend with her, how she told me that she liked the rain. How it reminded her of her mother. Now, the rain reminds me of her.

_I like the sounds you make._

I smile to myself at the thought of it. Not like that, not those sounds, but even her voice just seemed to make it better.

_We put the world away._

Sitting in my room, listening to her play guitar, or her complaining about her homework, anything that we did in my room, if it was just talking or playing music, it was just the two of us.

_We get so disconnected. You are my getaway, you are my favorite place._

She still is my favorite place, if I would still be able to talk to her, or go to her for something.

_We put the world away. Yeah we're so disconnected._

I look around at the fans, some of them are still singing along, some of them even have tears in there eyes. But none of them look familiar. Until my eyes land on her. Her brown hair, the way it's in it's natural curled state. The familiar worn out jeans and high top converse. The shape of her body is just as familiar.

Without thinking, I stop singing. Everybody is confused. People start whispering to each other, but I ignore it, and I see a small frown on her face. I jump off the stage, and a bodyguard looks at me like I'm insane.

"Mr. Foster, please get back on stage."

"Let me through." I say, gesturing to the barrier in my way, the only thing left in my way from her.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I can't do that. It's for your own safety, I can't let you through."

"Please just let me through!" The balding bodyguard seems startled by my outburst, but just shakes his head.

"Can't do. For your safety. Please get back on stage, Mr. Foster."

I ignore him, and I climb over the barrier, into the sea of people. They gasp, and none of them reach out and try to touch me, at least not right now. I can hear the body guard yelling at me, to get back over there before I die.

But I can't hear him. And I don't see the fans around me. I only see her, the girl people thought I got over in a month. Callie Jacobs. Callie Quinn Jacobs. She should be in college, all the way in New York. That's what Stef and Lena told me. Not here in Australia.

I push through people, not even bothering to say excuse me, and even more people gasp when I stop in front of her, the small frown _still_ on her face. "They're waiting for you to finish the song, Foster." She tells me, her arms crossed over her chest, and I see the tears in her eyes. How she knows it's for her. That every time I sing it, I'm thinking about her.

"I don't wanna finish it, Cals," I tell her, stoping myself for reaching for her hand. "I don't wanna finish it." I haven't seen her in almost a year, and she's telling to go finish my concert. That's when you know she hasn't changed, she's telling me to go do something I enjoy. I shake my head in answer, to say no.

Then she's yelling at me, calling me a moron, saying that I'm so stupid and that I need to get my ass back on stage before she leaves, saying that I shouldn't have wasted my time.

And there's the tears. Lots of them. They're rolling down her cheeks, shaking her head at me, like she's disappointed in me. And maybe she is.

My next actions are horrible. Not just for me, but for her. For Lou. For the girls watching us.

I grab her wrist and pull her towards me, and I kiss her. At first, she keeps trying to talk, but I don't let her. She finally gives up, her body pressed up against mine. And when I do pull away, I wipe away the tears from her eyes, leaving her breathless. I can feel her heart beating against my chest.

"You're an idiot." Is all she says.

"I'm your idiot." I tell her, before I start to make my way to the stage, and that's when everybody goes crazy, yelling, people demanding that I tell them who it was. And Lou, she looks at me, understanding why. It doesn't seem to bother her as much as I thought it would.

I manage to find a hotel room for me and Callie, and this time, there's no distant shouting, nothing.

"You're crazy!" Callie says, shaking her head, her wet clothes clinging to her body, from the rain we walked here in. "Those girls could've killed you!"

I run my fingers through my damp hair, and sigh. She's still yelling at me. I watch her carefully, she still looks the same. Same hair, same body, same everything. Even the way she's yelling at me is the same. She shakes her head, and bites her bottom lip. I think about the kiss during the concert. That, with no doubt will be all over the internet, but I don't give a fuck about that. She just seems to notice that I'm staring at her. It wouldn't be the first time, but still.

"Brand-"

That's when I loose all of my self control, and I kiss her again, with nobody watching. Her back hits the wall behind her, and she's kissing me back with just as much force. I run my tongue across her bottom lip. She opens immediately, meeting me eagerly. I take her face into my hands and tilt her head back to deepen the kiss. Callie's fingers tug at my hair, pressing our bodies together. The layers of clothes between us is too much, but knowing Callie, my hands only rest on her hips.

The next thing I know is that Callie is pushing my sweatshirt off of my shoulders, only to reveal my t-shirt, that is just as wet from the rain. I lift her up, her legs wrapping around my waist.

"Are you cold?" I ask, noticing her shiver, and her thin tank top. She's probably freezing.

Callie shakes her head. "No, I'm fine." But she shivers again.

"Same old you," I tell her, walking to the bed. "Do you still walk around the house with a blanket when it's cold?"

"Moms still get mad when I do," She mumbles, and I suddenly stop, and Callie notices, because she looks at me, her brown eyes showing concern. "What's wrong?"

Why the hell would she be all the way in Australia to see me? She's in college, working so hard to make her life worth something and I have all of this money.

"I... I- aw, forget it." I say, putting her down on her feet. But my words make her look at me, and she takes my face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" She asks again, and I sigh.

"I- I just want you to be happy."

"Even if it's not with you?"

My heart drops, and I rub the back if my neck awkwardly. "Even i-if it's n-not with me." I tell her, and mentally curse myself for my nervous stutter. But I told her the same thing years ago in high school, didn't I?

Callie is still staring at me, and I look away, thinking of something to say, but then Callie is kissing me again, pulling me on top of her, the bed suddenly beneath us. "I'm happy with you." She mumbles against my lips, and I smile.

Both of us are twenty now, and Callie is almost twenty one. We don't have to worry about Callie being sent away. Or getting in trouble. At least not anymore.

The room seems to get hot, besides the fact of our wet clothes. The rain seems to get louder too, but we ignore it. Our legs tangle together, and her fingers are in my hair again, and I pull away from her, causing her to groan in disappointment.

I bury my face in her neck, and brush my lips against her skin. I hear her whimper as she tugs at my hair. I smirk against her skin before I nip at the spot with my teeth, a soft moan escaping her lips, and my hand move from her hips, and run up her body, moving the fabric covering her shoulder, my other hand slipping underneath her shirt. "Brandon...I-" I cut her off, my lips crashing onto hers again.

Her hands are cold, the way I remember them when they slip underneath my shirt, pulling at it. It hits the floor, and Callie shirt is soon after it. My hands slide up her back, stopping at her bra clasp, thinking I did something wrong when she pulls away.

"What about Lou?" She asks, breathless, and I know she not worried that I'll go back to her, but for our band.

"She understands." Is all I say before I go back to her neck, which with no doubt by tomorrow will be bruised.

Callie moans, and I feel her hands on my chest, and they travel to the button on my jeans.

I stop her fumbling hands, and look at her. "Are... Are you sure?" I ask her, not wanting to force to do anything.

She nods her head. "We get disconnected, don't we?"

* * *

The alarm on my phone wakes us up, and I groan, wrapping my arm around Callie's waist tighter, not wanting to leave the bed.

"What's that for?" I hear her ask, and I sigh, tracing shapes on her bare back.

"I have an interview today," I grumble, looking down at her. "A damn interview today, Cals. I say fuck it and let's spend the day together."

"I can't." She whispers, and my heart sinks. What was I thinking? She's in college. She probably needs to be back by tomorrow.

"Please just stay," I plead her, running my fingers through her hair. "You don't have to worry 'bout anything. You can do the rest of tour with me. Then you don't have to work so hard."

"B, I just can't skip college. I have to leave today."

"But I have the money. I have enough money for you," I say, trying to bring up a reason. "At least let me pay for it." I plead her.

Callie shakes her head, giving me a smile. "I don't need it," She tells me, pushing the hair out of my eyes. "Keep giving some of it to the people who actually need it."

I nod, remembering the charity we did a few months back, and we're in the middle of planning another one.

"I'm gonna bring you to the airport, okay?" Callie nods as I kiss the top of her head.

We sit at the gate. Some people had stopped by and asked for my signature, others, well they just stared at me, or at Callie.

Callie looks up at me, and laughs. "What?" I grumble, upset that I am letting Callie getting away from me again.

"Your hair is still messed up."

A smirk comes on to my lips as I notice the small bruise on her neck. "You might wanna cover that up." I tell her, starting to laugh myself.

Her hand flies to her neck, and she's staring at me. "Fuck you, Foster. This is your fault, remember?" She hisses.

"You already have," I tell her, shrugging, crossing my arms over my chest. "And I'm very well aware of what I did with you last night."

Callie blushes, and punches my arm playfully, shaking her head. "Sometimes I wonder about you."

"Yeah, I wonder too," I tell her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders, pulling her to me. "How I get an awesome girl like you."

Callie is about to respond when my phone goes off, and both of us groan. I look at it, and see that Lou is calling. "Go ahead," Callie says quietly. "Answer it."

I sigh, and pick it up, walking to a quieter area so I can hear her clearly. "Where are you?" Lou demands, not even letting me say a word.

"I- I'm at the airport?" I tell her, but it comes out more like a question.

"You're at the airport?" She asks, and by the sound of her voice, she's been crying. "Why the fuck are you at the airport?"

"Cause I'm saying goodbye to Callie," I tell her, shaking my head. "Look, I know I'm late for the interview, and I'm sorry. Okay? I'm so-"

She cuts me off, and there's anger in her voice. "Forget it, Brandon! I thought that maybe you actually care about this band!"

"Where is this coming from? Of course I do! I see Callie again for one day after a year of not seeing her, and you're yelling at me because of it? I'm sorry that I'm not doing what you want me too!"

"Oh, so you think that she just magically showed up to one of our concerts just to see you?"

"Maybe she did, unless you forced her to come or something!"

When Lou is quiet for a few minutes, I know that I'm right.

"Just be happy that we're stuck in traffic," Lou informs me. "Maybe you can catch up before we get to the studio."

The line goes dead, and I sigh, running my fingers through my hair. I make my way back to Callie, and she's looking at me, concerned. "You okay?"

I can only nod, and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her towards me, and I can feel her hug me back, and that's when I realise I'm crying like a moron. I bury my face in her neck, and close my eyes. I tell my self that I'm not letting her go again. Not this easily. Because we have our entire futures with each other. Her fingers grip my shirt tighter when they call her plane number, and I know she doesn't want to leave me. Just as much as I don't want her to leave.

"It's okay," I mumble, running my fingers through her hair, her body still pressed to mine. "It's okay, Cals. You're gonna be okay, right? I'll write to you. Or text. Anything, okay?"

I feel Callie nod, her tears staining my shirt, but I don't mind. "Yeah, you can send me pictures."

"Aw, Cals, you know that I take the worst pictures. You should send me some of yours, okay?" I ask her, wiping the tears from her eyes, just like I did last night.

"Okay. You keep singing, okay?"

"Okay. And this summer, your coming on your with me. I'm gonna send you a plane ticket, and I'm gonna meet you, and we'll have a few months together before you have to go back, alright?"

Callie nods again, and I kiss her, not caring who sees. To the people around us, we were probably just some dumb teenagers. "Good. Now go, and don't miss your flight. Call me when you land."

Then she's gone again.

* * *

I get to the interview only three minutes late. I'm pretty sure that nobody noticed anyways, probably because I was too busy with pushing my way through the crowd, the screams getting so loud, I think my eardrums are going to burst.

We get to business right away. The interviews play the video of what I did last night, asking me the question everybody now wanted to know.

"Who is that girl?" They ask.

I take a deep breath, and shrug, running my fingers through my hair, thinking about Callie on her flight. "That's my girl," I answer, looking out the window and see all of the people. "That's _my_ girl, Callie Jacobs. And we get disconnected."

* * *

For now, this is a One-Shot. I love the song I used. It's called Disconnected by Five Seconds of Summer. I heard it, and jus thought the lyrics would be like something Brandon would write. Please check the song out. I might add a few more chapter to this story if people like it that much.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm surprised to see Mariana's face above me when I wake up. "Ha! Took you two long enough to wake up!" I look over at Callie, who is just as confused as I am.

I just run my fingers through my hair and just look at Mariana. "Why are you here? No, how the hell did you get in here?"

Mariana just shrugs, holding up the keys to her room. "The keys work for every room here. Pretty stupid, huh?"

"Well, then why are you here?"

"Because you're going to be late to the award show. Why else would I come in here? That's just kinda weird."

I groan, and pull my pillow over my head. "I don't wanna go to some dumb British award show. Can't I just stay here?"

"Tough luck, B." Mariana says, disappearing down the small hallway before the door.

I look over at Callie, who just shrugs. "I'm stuck coming with you, so that's already bad enough." She tells me playfully, and I just pull myself out of bed.

"Haha, that's funny," I say, looking through the closet to get the tuxedo moms made me get, and throw Callie her dress, not caring if it gets ruined or not. "Because I'm not going without you. You're the one who said that I should go anyways."

"And you agreed until you realized that One Direction is going to be here."

"Just get ready," I say, grabbing a tie, and looking at her. "They annoy me. And I don't know why. They just do."

"More of the reason why you should go by yourself, don't you think?"

"No!" I say quickly, buttoning up my shirt. "You _need_ to come! Please? Don't leave me alone with them."

Callie just rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at me, laughing. "I'm starting to feel like this is the only reason why you invited me to come on tour with you."

"And my amazing skills in bed. Besides, I'm not going to lie, my band gets annoying sometimes. I need a break from them, and that's where you come in."

I hear Callie groan, and I turn around, only to see her get out of bed. Finally. "Your tie is crooked," Callie says, fixing it. "Now you can leave."

"This is exactly why I need you to come! You make sure I look presentable!"

"Just comb your hair, will you?"

"You did this to it, you fix it!"

Callie just rolls her eyes. "You know, I could be ready already if you stop coming up with reasons for me to touch you! The faster you clean yourself up, the faster you can get this done with."

I think about coming up with a comeback, but I just sigh and go into the bathroom, to brush my teeth and my hair which looks like a nest, thanks to Callie.

When I walk out, Callie's back is to me and I almost drop my toothbrush, just watching her like an idiot. "I know you're watching me," Callie says, facing me, and I thank mental Mariana for picking out the dress. Callie looks amazing. "It's getting creepy."

"I'm sorry." I say, and Callie just looks at me, shaking her head.

"Well, are you ready to leave?"

I don't answer, and Callie just sighs, pushing me towards the door, ignoring my complaints. Lou and Matt are already waiting, leaning against the wall, and I can tell the smile on Callie face disappears when she see's Lou, and I take her hand to comfort her. Callie and Lou still haven't gotten over the entire thing, and I can see why.

"Took you two long enough." Lou says coldly before pushing the button, and the elevator dings faster then I thought possible. We pile in, and I do my best to ignore the tension, knowing that I was the reason for it.

We get to lobby after what seems hours, even though it clearly was a few seconds, and there's already guards waiting for us and I sigh. "There's two cars waiting for you guys," One of them informs us as there's sudden yelling.

I thank him quietly before leading Callie outside, signing a few things, which only makes them yell louder. Callie pulls me into the car, slamming the door. "Like I told you, they're crazy."

I laugh, nodding in agreement. "Tell me something I don't know."

Callie doesn't respond right away, but I'm surprised but what she says next. "How come you never released the song? You know, the one you sang to me in Daphne apartment."

"Because it's ours," I tell her, shrugging. "Just for you and me. It didn't seem right to sing it with Lou." I can tell that Callie smiles, and she doesn't say anything else, just rests her head on my shoulder, and I take her hand. "Mariana is gonna be jealous of you," I tell her quietly. "You get to me on tv at an award show."

The rest of the ride is quiet, aside from the radio playing, and the occasional attempt from the driver, who I can hardly understand from how strong his accent is. The place is already packed by the time we get there, and I wrap my arm around Callie's waist, pulling her towards me as even more people come in.

Random people who don't offer me their names start talking. " , this way please. We have a room for you back stage before interviews and the actual show."

I follow them, deciding that it would be the best choice to make, and I was right. They leave quickly, leaving Callie and I alone. "You really need to fix your hair." Callie says as I sit down on the couch.

"Okay." I say, pulling her on top of me, covering her lips with mine gently, and her hands go to my hair. They always do. I can't help but smile as I easily flip us so she's underneath me. Suddenly Callie kisses me harder, her hands leaving my hair, resting on my chest for a few moments before she starts to fumble with my tie. I grip her hips, pulling her towards me and a moan escapes her lips. I run my tongue along her lower lip and she immediately opens her mouth, meeting me eagerly.

"Don't you have a public appearance to make?" Callie mumbles agasinst my lips, and I groan, knowing that she's right.

It takes everything in me to pull away, running my fingers through my hair. "We should've stayed at the hotel." I say as I open the door, grabbing Callie hand as I walk down the hallway. More people then I expected are here, all happily chatting with each other, talking about hoping to win.

"I'm not even British." I grumble as I reach the crowd of interviewers. Callie grips my hand harder, noticing my discomfort. Then if things could get any worse, I bump into somebody. "Sorry." I say quickly.

"No problem, mate," A thick Irish accent says, and I just look at Callie before looking at the fake blonde standing in front of me. "Hey, I know you. You're that Brandon guy." He says loudly.

"Yeah, that's me."

The rest of the boys next to him look at me, and I expect them to start talking all at once, but they don't. The boy with dark curly hair talks next, eyeing Callie, and I pull her towards me. "You wrote that song, right mate? Disconnected of something?"

"Thanks to Callie." I tell them, and all of them look at her.

"I can see why," One of them say. Liam? Or was it Louis. "I'm Liam." He says, holding his hand out to Callie.

"Niall Horan," The blonde one offers before shaking her hand as well. "You look pretty." He says, as if I'm not even here. Callie blushes, and I mentally groan.

"Harry," Is all he says before kissing her cheek, then looks at me. "You got something there, mate." He says, and I wipe my mouth quickly.

"As much as we would like to stay here and chat, We have to go." I tell them quickly, pushing through the crowd. We could leave early. Something that I would like. To get out of here.

"You're jealous," Callie says, and I can hear the smile in her voice. "You don't need to be jealous."

"They're checking you out!" I tell her, and she looks back at them, only to see them looking at her. "We should've just stayed at the hotel."

Callie doesn't answer, instead she just gets into the car as soon as it stops, and I'm thankful that she doesn't say anything else. We sit in silence, and get to the room in silence. "You know," Callie says suddenly. "You don't have to be jealous. I'm not into British boys."

And she kisses me, tugging at my tie until it comes lose. I can't help but smile against her lips, my hands sliding up her back. Callie kisses me harder, pushing me against the wall, unbuttoning my shirt and easily pushing it off of my shoulders. I pull away from her, brushing my lid against her neck as I find the zipper to her dress, pushing the straps off her shoulders.

Callie lets out a moan as I suck on her neck gently, and she pulls me towards her, landing on the bed. "Brandon, I-"

"Shh," I say, kissing her gently as her hips grind against mine. "I know."

I slide into her, and her nails dig into my shoulders to the point where I'm sure she drew blood. "Brandon...Fuck." A moan comes from her lips, and her fingers find my hair, tugging at it as I thrust into her again. "Callie, I- Fuck."

I grip her hips, and she kisses me again, slowly and gently before mumbling, "We're not leaving the hotel at all next time."


	3. Chapter 3

_Callie POV._

His lips find mine hungrily as he pushes my back against the wall, his sweaty hair brushing against my forehead.

"I'm canceling the next tour, I don't give a fuck about what the fans think." Brandon says, his hands finding my waist.

"Fans will be mad." I mumble against his lips as he moves them against mine.

"Like I said, I don't give a fuck," His fingers find my belt loops and pull me towards him, and my fingers find his hair. "Perks of being a pianist nobody can tell that you're turned on."

I laugh, and pull him in for another kiss, pulling at his hair gently.

His hand slide down to my thighs, his hot breath against my ear. "Jump." Brandon whispers huskily, and listen, wrapping my legs around his waist.

Brandon smiles against my lips, bitting my lower lip gently as he carries me over to the couch in the middle of his dressing room.

His hot lips trail to my jawline, grinding his hips against mine, causing me to utter a sudden moan.

I can feel his smirk against my neck, and he grips my hips tighter then I expected, pressing our bodies together again. "You like that?"

Brandon doesn't wait for me to respond, instead he kisses my neck again, sucking gently. He looks up, "You have concealer, right? I don't need moms getting on my case."

I nod quickly, and he smirks before he runs a hand along my cheek and into my hair before leaning down to kiss my neck hungrily again. A moan escapes me again as he nips gently at my skin, and I run my hands under his shirt, running my nails roughly up his sides, and he lets out a breathy groan against my neck.

Brandon pulls away and looks at me, his green eyes meeting mine. I tug at his shirt eagerly, pulling it above his head.

"You had to wear a tank top?" He asks quietly, his fingers brushing against my shoulder as he plays with the strap.

I roll my eyes at his question and pull it above my head, and the moment it hits the ground, he's kissing me hungrily again. Our legs tangle together, and my hands run over his chest, slide down to the muscles on his torso, stopping at the waistband of his jeans that hang loosely on his hips.

Brandon hand runs up the inside of my thigh and gently brushes over my pants, causing me to inhale sharply in anticipation. He smiles against my lips, repeating this motion. I arch my back in reply. His hands start to unbutton my jeans, and I stop him.

"Not now. We're in your dressing room."

"Exactly," Brandon says roughly before kissing my neck, one of his hands gripping my waist tightly. "My dressing room. Nobody else should be in here."

"But-"

He cuts me off, kissing me gently, a moan escaping my lips. "Let me pleasure you." He whispers huskily before unclasping my bra, kissing my shoulder. He pulls the thin straps off of my shoulders, throwing it somewhere on the floor behind him. "You're beautiful," He whispers. "Every time I see you."

Brandon grips my thigh gently and pulls it up, pulling my legs apart. He run his hand up the inside of my thigh again, tortuously slow, until his hand brushes over my crotch gently. I bite his lips roughly as he did, not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough to show him I was desperate for him. Brandon smiles against my lips again and then ran his hand back down, rubbing roughly between my legs. I don't stop him this time when he tugs at my jeans, and I kick them off.

"Good to know that I'm not the only one enjoying this." He whispers as his fingers move inside of me. I let out a moan, grabbing his face in my hands, pulling his lips to mine. He moves his fingers in and out slowly at first, and then faster with an added twist inside as he did.

"Brandon... Fuck." He pumps his fingers inside of me faster in response as my nails run down his back roughly, a moan escaping his lips. My hands travel to the waistband of his jeans, tugging at them.

Brandon looks at me, his green eyes meeting mine, and I tug at his jeans again, this time he unbuttons them quickly pulling them off, his boxers soon to follow.

A moan escapes both our lips as he pushes into me slowly. I look up at him to see he's watching me intently, biting his lip as he slowly rocked in and out. My fingers find his hair, and I pull him towards me, kissing his neck, and he responds by strongly thrusting into me, which only results in a loud moan escaping my lips.

"Not so loud," Brandon mumbles, thrusting into me faster, causing me to tug at his hair. "They're gonna hear."

"Not my fault." I manage to say before he thrusts into me again, kissing my collarbone. "God, Brandon." I moan as Brandon kisses my neck roughly, a moan escaping his lips.

"I can't... Fuck." He mumbles into my neck and I can feel his body tense up above me. "Oh fuck." He says, his grip tightening on my waist, thrusting hard into me one more time.

I let out a few loud gasps as I reach my peak, Brandon's face still buried in my neck.

Brandon looks at me, resting his forehead against mine. "Do you still want me to go on tour next year?" He questions jokingly before his hand runs across my cheek and into my hair, pulling me up to a long lingering kiss, both of us breathing heavily.

He shift so he's laying next to me, his arm around my was protectively, and I rest my head on his shoulder, tracing shapes on his chest. "If that means we get to do this more often."


	4. Chapter 4

I look over at Callie worriedly, and she just gives me a small smile. This is the third time she brushed me off this week. I know it's not the fact that tour is starting again. Most of the fans gave up on giving her hate a long time ago. Maybe it's the fact that she'll meet some fans again, I don't know.

"Babe, you gotta tell me what's wrong," I say, reaching over and tucking some lose strands of hair behind her ear. "I can barely look at you these days."

"I know... I know. It's j- ugh, I don't know." Callie tells me quietly, looking away from me, almost like she's ashamed of herself.

"Cals," I murmur, running my fingers through her hair, happy that it's longer. "You can tell me. Is it the fans?"

Callie sighs as she finally relaxes, laying down on the bed next to me, resting her head on my chest. "No. I guess that I'm just tired, that's all." She say, turning her attention back to the newest episode of Breaking Bad.

"Okay," I whisper into her ear. "Go to bed. I'm gonna be right hear when you wake up, you know that, right?"

"Yeah. I know."

"Good," I murmur, kissing the top of her head, knowing it's not the only thing effecting her. "Go to sleep then."

I smile to myself as one of her hands trail down my arm before she links her fingers with mine, her hand giving me warmth. Callie falls asleep quicker than I thought, and I look over at my open door, sighing. I should have closed the door. I don't know why I agreed to stay with moms while on break.

Watching Callie peacefully sleeps makes me realize how tired I am myself, and I have to tell myself to focus on the tv to not fall asleep. Even though I know how much I need it. If I do fall asleep, good chances are that Callie'll wake up before me. And she'll probably leave and let me sleep.

On the other hand it's eleven clock at night. I doubt Callie would wake up anytime soon. I turn off the tv, and bury my face in my hair, not bothering to turn off the lights. I made the mistake to not turn off the lights, or to close the door.

Lena look at me through the doorway, a look of pure happiness on her face. "Honey, come here! Look at them!"

Stef comes seconds later, and I know that she thought that maybe something was wrong. "Oh my god. She's asleep. This is adorable."

"I have to take a picture, Mariana will be upset that she didn't get to see this." Lena says, disappearing, and I just look at Stef.

"Mom!" I whine, then looking back down at Callie. "Tell her to not take a picture!"

Stef only smiles. "Shh, I agree with her on this one. You should see you two!"

"And you should let me sleep. I'm going away again in a couple of days."

Stef just rolls her eyes at my response as Lena comes back, phone in hand. "Can I please take a picture?"

I sigh, knowing that if they'll stop talking Callie won't wake up. Hopefully. "Okay. One picture. That's it." I tell her, wrapping my arm around Callie's waist. Stef just sighs as Lena smiles, taking a picture happily. I look down at Callie, a small smile creeping into my lips at her peaceful face.

"Okay, you got your picture. Now leave. Please?"

"One more," Lena begs, and I groan. "Please, just one more."

"Lena, Callie is asleep." I say, trying to reason with her, and Callie shifts in her sleep.

"I know. And you're ready for your tour?"

I only nod in response, and she looks at me. "You packed condoms?"

"Uh, no. Not really..." I say, and Stef sighs.

"You two going on tour together. Alone. I think you two need some condoms."

"And sleep." I add, and they look down at Callie, who shifts in her sleep again. At least that what I thought.

"You guys talk really loud." She mumbles, still half asleep.

"Sorry honey," Stef says quickly, giving me a small smile. "Go back to sleep, okay? We were just saying goodnight." Stef and Lena disappear, closing the door behind them and I look at Callie.

"C'mon, Cals. It's late. Come back to bed, please?" I ask her quietly as she starts to sit up. Callie sighs, and I know she's about to come up with some sort of thing to avoid me, looking away from me.

I reach for her again, pushing the hair that fell into her eyes. "What's wrong?" I mumble, my fingers trailing to the back of her neck. "I can't look at you these days. I miss you."

Callie looks at me, giving me a small smile. "I live with you." She points out, knowing that'll bother me.

I groan. "That's not what I mean. Can you please tell me what's wrong?" I ask her, and she bites her lip, debating herself if she'll tell me or not.

"It's nothing," She finally says, and notice my concerned look, before quickly adding, "I promise, B. If something really was bothering me, I would've told you. You know that." Her hands rest on my stomach, and I wish that my shirt wasn't in the way.

"I love you," I murmur as she rests her forehead against mine, her lips brushing against mine, almost making me kiss her. "You can tell me anything."

Callie doesn't respond as she kisses me, making me realize how much I did miss her in the past few weeks. Not just because of this, but because I honestly started to feel like I didn't know her that well anymore. But that would never happen. Callie and I know each other.

I smile lightly against her lips as her hands start to slide to my back, pulling me to her.

"As much as I like this, we should get some sleep."

Callie laughs lightly, "Yeah, we should. We have to leave in a few days."

"Okay. Now come back over here and go to bed with me."

"What if I say no?" She asks, biting my lower lip playfully, and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"That's too bad," I mumble. "You're my prisoner now, and you have to stay in here with me tonight."

"Well then." Callie mutters, leaning over me to turn off the light before resting her head on my chest, her fingers finding mine as she laces them together.

"See, I like this," I whisper into her hair, wrapping one of my arms around her. "It makes me feel like what we had when were younger was real."

Callie looks up at me, her playful expression gone. "What we had is real. It still is. Us being together now? Just proving that it was."

I chuckle, happy that she agrees with me. "Yeah, you're right. It's still here. All of it. Now I don't have to worry about loosing you."

"You make it seem like you were the only one going to loose something. I was afraid that I was going to loose you too." Callie mumbles, pressing herself against my side.

"You know that I was never going to leave you."

"But that's what I was used too, so of course I thought that was going to happen. Especially after everything with Robert and Sophia... It was just crazy."

"I still feel bad about that," I mumble, shaking my head. "I mean, he signed the papers and everything..."

"And Sophia wanted me to be part of her family." Callie finishes for me quietly.

"I don't blame her. But ripping up the papers was not the way to do it. Anybody would be lucky to have you in their family."

Callie doesn't answer, and I sigh, knowing that I said the wrong thing. She probably feels bad now. "Cal, I didn't mean it like that." I murmur, kissing the top of her head.

"I know you didn't. But I knew that Sophia needed a sister. She... Just forget it," Callie says quietly, and I feel her arms slide around me. "You're just as tired as I am."

I don't answer her, but Callie falls asleep, her breathing becoming slow and even. I know that I should go to sleep too, but I can't bring myself to do that, not when I know that something is bothering her.

* * *

"Did you stay up all night?" Callie asks me as she sits down across from me, and I don't answer, just keep eating my Cheerios. Callie sighs when I don't answer her, and shakes her head. "Why did you stay up all night?"

"W-well, something was bothering you... and I don't know. It just felt right to stay up all night and let you sleep." I tell her as Stef comes into the kitchen.

"B, did you stay up all night or something?" She asks as she pours herself a cup of coffee, and I only nod. "You're leaving tomorrow. Go take a nap or something."

I shake my head. "I need to finish packing. I'll sleep tonight."

"Your flight is at two in the morning."

"Then I'll sleep on the plane."

Stef just sighs. "I need to do some papers at the office, and Lena has to meet with a few parents. Jude and Jesus will be home, so if there's unexplainable noises, we have a problem."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that your son gets some sleep," Callie says as Stef grabs her jacket before walking out the door, and I just stare at her. "What?"

"I need to finish packing."

Callie just sighs as she pulls on my arm, and I stand up. "I'll finish packing for you," She tells me as she pulls me up the stairs and pushes me onto my bed. "Go to bed."

"It'll be easier for me to if you stay with me." I say, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards me.

Callie looks down at me, and I just give her a smile as my hands slide to her waist underneath her shirt. "Is that so?" She asks, lowering her voice.

I only nod, my fingers playing with the end of her shirt, biting my lip to stop myself from saying anything.

"Well you have to figure out how to go to bed without me because I promised your mother that you'd be getting sleep. Real sleep." Callie whispers, her fingers finding my hair.

"Fine," I grumble. "Then you can bring me orange juice when I wake up with a nightmare."

Callie laughs, shaking her head. "Okay prince Foster."

My fingers move from her waist, traveling down her leg slowly, and her breathing hitches. "Brandon, not now." She mumbles, her fingers gripping my hair tighter.

It's so clear that she wants it, that I just sigh, listening to her. "Okay. I'll go to bed then."

Callie closes my bedroom door, then stands above me, a look of anger on her face. I would have thought that she was actually mad at me if she didn't give me small smile. "You can finish what you started, Foster."

"Can?" I ask as she swings her legs over my hips, her face closer to mine, and I kiss her gently. "I will." I mumble before she starts pulling my shirt over my head.

"You were overdressed." Callie says simply as I just look at her, surprised by how fast she's going.

I smirk and flip us over, kissing her neck, and she moans, her nails digging into my sides. I kiss her neck again, just below her ear. "What do you w-"

"Brandon," Callie says quietly, her hips grinding against mine. "You know what I want."

"You're right," I say, then actually think about it. "Just thinking about how to give it to you."

"B, I swear to god if y-" I crash my lips onto hers, cutting her off. Sometimes she talks to much. Sometimes I tease her to much. It all works out.

My hands move to her head, pushing the kiss deeper as her hands slide down my chest slowly until she reaches the waistband of my jeans. "No." I mumble as my hands stop hers, and I unbutton her jeans, sliding them over her hips as I kiss her neck lightly, knowing that if moms see any marks, they'll just be upset that I didn't get any real sleep.

"Jude and Jesus are h-"

"The door is closed." I mumble as my fingers slide up her legs, pushing them apart slowly.

"Brandon, hurry up." Callie murmurs impatiently, her hands resting against my stomach.

"Somebody is needy today." I mumble, smirking. Callie's never the needy one. Callie is about to say something, but I slide two fingers into her, and she moans softly.

A door somewhere in the house slams shut, and there's yelling. Something about video games and cheating. Callie and I ignore it and I pump my fingers into her slowly. "Fuck, Brandon. Faster." She commands, her voice shaking.

"Very needy today," I murmur as I listen to her, pumping my fingers into her faster, and she moans loudly. I stop suddenly, pulling my fingers out of her. "Shh. Jude and Jesus are home, remember? You need to be quiet."

"Well maybe if you stop it with your god damn gam-"

I slam my lips onto hers. "Can you be quiet or not?" I ask, and she nods. "Good. Because I don't need to have moms yell at me."

Callie pulls me closer, her lips moving against mine. I pump my fingers into her again this time a little slower, and her hips buck against my hand. "Brandon.." She murmurs pulling on the waistband of my jeans.

I start to unbutton them, and then there's even more yelling and another door slamming shut. I look at my closed door, and Callie tugs on my jeans again, and I forget about the yelling as I pull them off, my boxers right after. "Brand- Oh fuck."

"What happened to being quiet?" I ask as I thrust into her again, and her fingers find my hair.

"It's not my fault," Callie murmurs, a loud moan escaping her as I thrust into her faster, but at this point I don't care about being quiet. My bed makes enough noise anyways. "Touch me." She commands, and I know that'll have to get used to a needy Callie.

My hands rip off the shirt that she is still wearing, and my hands run over her breasts before I unclasp her bra, and she arches her back. "Brandon, I'm gonna come."

I smirk against her neck before I suck gently, pulling her body closer to mine. "Let go, Babe."

I collapse onto of her, breathing heavily, and after a few minutes of quiet, I hear Jesus through our closed door. "Are you two done? You're horrible at being quiet!"

I look up at Callie, who just shrugs, and I look back at the door. "You might want to turn up the tv."


End file.
